


Moving In

by notsocoolio



Series: Mutant!Damian [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Boarding School, Family, Mutants, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocoolio/pseuds/notsocoolio
Summary: Damian is a mutant, and he's moving to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's.





	Moving In

Damian was outraged--the last thing he wanted to do was go to school. 

It was only fitting, though, seeing as Damian’s mutation was a little more than Bruce could handle. Or at least wanted to

The school--Xavier’s--was a school for mutants, which Damian found entirely insulting. Why couldn’t mutants just be with normal people? 

The answer was obvious, though, and Bruce was working on making it a little more fair, even so. 

Damian really, really didn’t want to go, though. 

“I’ll miss you so much, Damian!” Dick exclaimed, clutching Damian in a tight hug. 

“Yeah, baby bird, it won’t be the same without your constant death threats,” Jason said. 

“Yeah, it’ll be better,” Tim mumbled. 

They stood in front of the school now, Damian’s baggage laying on the ground, while Damian himself was a good couple inches off the ground in Dick’s arms.

“Tt. Thank you for the heartwarming goodbye, Drake. I’ll miss you so,” Damian said sarcastically. 

Dick interrupted any comebacks from Tim, “Now remember, there’s no need to hide our identities, the school already knows, so if you make any friends, be honest!”

“He’d have to be able to make friends, first, Dick,” Jason drawled. 

“I’m sure he’ll make tons of friends, won’t you, Dami?” Dick asked hopefully.

“Tt. Don’t get your hopes up.”   


“See! Even he doesn’t think he’ll make friends!” Tim says, laughing. 

“Aw, don’t be mean to him!” Dick whines. 

“Grayson, I need to actually get inside to make any friends, and at this rate I’m not sure I will. Or you know what? We could just leave,” Damian suggested. 

“No, Damian, we’ve talked about this,” Dick warned. 

“Tt. Worth a try,” Damian mumbled. 

“Well, he’s right, I’m gonna go and get you registered, Damian, so Jason you get his bags, and Tim, you show Damian to his dorm and keep him from attacking anybody. This is his room number,” Dick handed Tim a slip of paper, and then walked off inside. 

“Yeah, Jason, get the bags,” Tim said condescendingly, and then followed Dick inside, Damian trailing behind. 

Tim peeled off from where Dick was going, and found his way towards the dorms. Damian followed, uncharacteristically silent, as they approached where Damian would be spending the next year. 

“And here it is! Your humble abode!” Tim exclaimed. 

Damian looked around, the room was small, with a bed, a desk, and a closet in the corner. Across from the door was a window where underneath, the desk sat. A small house plant was sitting next to the desk on the left. To the right of the door was his bed, a blue checkered comforter on top. In the middle of the other wall was the closet, the door open to reveal a couple hangers and a storage shelf on the top. 

Damian found the room, though small, very comfortable. His room in the manor had become very comforting to him, but had always seemed too big compared to the tiny living space he’d had in the League of Assassins. 

The plant, however, Damian found strange. It was likely there to replace Damian’s pets (Titus, Batcow, Goliath, Jerry, and Alfred, whom he would dearly miss) and was actually very welcome. The bathroom, Damian found, was down the hallway to the right, and Damian would have to find a cup to keep out so he would be able to water the plant. 

“Tt. It is suitable,” Damian ground out, unwilling to say he was happy with the room. 

Tim, on the other hand, looked surprised, “I thought you’d be all like, ‘they expect me to live in these tiny, filthy, accommodations! Tt!’” 

“Tt. I do not sound like that. And anyway, I brought my own silken sheets, and I have suitable equipment to store my swords as I had at home.”

Jason chose then to appear with Damian’s bags, “Aw! You call the manor home now! Baby bat, when did you start to do that?” 

“Regardless of what I call it, it is my home,” Damian mumbled. 

“Whatever, Baby bat. I got your bags,” Jason said. 

“Thank you,” Damian said, and took the bags. 

“Wait, did Damian just thank you?” Tim exclaimed. 

Jason looked at Damian worriedly, and pressed a hand to his forehead as if checking for a fever, “You never do that, is something wrong?” 

Damian swatted his hand away, “Tt. I merely thanked you for a menial task I could have easily accomplished on my own.”

Jason sighed, relieved, “There we go. He’s back to normal.”   


Tim laughed, and Damian huffed at them as he dragged his bags into his room. He unzipped the first bag pulled out three of his swords. 

“I thought Dick said no swords?” TIm said. 

“We agreed I could have them if I didn’t use them unless there’s an emergency. A ‘normal person’ level of emergency, as he put it,” Damian said, pulling out his display hooks and some nails.

“Are you allowed to put things on the walls?” Tim asked. 

“Oh, let him live!” Jason drawled.

“Yes, for your information. And I don’t see why not,” Damian spoke absentmindedly, nailing up the swords on the right side of the closet, one on top of the other. 

When Damian was finished, he stepped back. Three swords, lined up perfectly straight. Damian then walked to his bed, pulled off the sheets already on it, and put his own on the bed. 

He folded the old sheets and had Jason put them at the top of his closet, Damian being too short, along with special detergent for his silk sheets. 

Damian then put away his clothes in his closet, along with one copy of his uniform, and stashed away some batarangs in his closet, desk, and bed. He pulled out his drawing materials and computer and put them on the desk to complete his room. 

Damian picked up the bags and pushed them into Jason’s chest for him to put at the top of his closet, and laid down on his new bed. 

Tim had left the room silently a few minutes before, probably going to look for Dick. 

Jason strolled across Damian’s room to his desk, and sat in the chair, facing Damian, with his legs swung around the back of it.

“You know, I never got to see your power. I don’t even know what it is,” Jason said, trying to sound like he wasn’t extremely curious. 

Damian peered over at Jason’s excited-but-trying-to-cover-it-up expression, and sniffed, “Tt. I can show you. But are you really sure you want to know?”

Jason’s face lit up the slightest bit, and he nodded his head, before coughing into his hand, trying to act as if he wasn’t just nodding like an excited child. 

Damian sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, before opening them and peering into Jason’s eyes from across the room. 

Everything around Jason slowed as the scene morphed into black.

“Jesus. You make people go blind?” Jason said, unsettled.

Damian tutted, “If I get closer to you I can read your mind, and if I were really trying I could’ve made you see… some things I’d probably regret making you see.”

Jason seemed surprised, but also a bit worried, “Damian? Are you feeling alright, you never act like this…”

There’s a knock on the door frame before Jason can finish his thought.

“He’s probably just going to miss us,” Dick says, Tim standing next to him.

Damian glares at Dick, and Tim gives him an unbelieving look, “As Damian would miss us. He’s probably so happy so get away from his ‘Dirty, unworthy, not-brothers. Tt.’”

“I do not sound like that!” Damian yells, pointing an accusing finger at Tim, before something snaps inside of him, and he loses control again.

Tim sees Damian’s eyes glow red before he’s plunged into vision’s of Damian’s grave, Titus dying, and Dick… leaving him?

Tim’s back in reality before he can even think about it, though.

“Damian! What did we say about powers?” Dick scolds.

“Tt. Not to use them in petty arguments,” Damian grumbles.

“Yes, now what do you say to Tim?” Jason coddles, making fun of Dick.

Damian glares at Jason, before turning to Tim, who’s still shocked silent, “I’m sorry,” Damian grits out before growling lowly so only Tim can hear, “Forget what you saw.”

Tim is a bit worried, but most of all, understanding. And his fears make sense… of course Titus would be the first thing he thinks of.

“Tt. It’s fine, Baby Bat,” Tim teased again.

Damian huffed indignantly, “I do not sound like that!”

“Sure you don’t,” Jason taunted cheekily.

Before Damian could snark back, Dick clapped his hands together, “Okay, I know you guys want to get in some last chance arguing, but say your goodbyes. We have to go, and Damian has to get to his first class.”

“Oh, is that why we left so fucking early this morning?” Jason drawled.

“Jay! Language!” Dick scolded, and Jason laughed.

Damian, however, stood off to the side, contemplating, before quickly hugging each of his brothers in succession.

Dick gasped happily, “Damian!”

“I guess he really is gonna miss us,” Jason teased.

“I think that’s like the closest I’ve ever gotten to him without being attacked,” Tim commented, surprised.

Damian blushed bright red, and turned quickly to stalk back into his room, and pull out a small book bag from his closet.

“Tt. If you plebians are done, I must get to class,” Damian huffed, and pushed his way through his family.

Dick called after him, “Goodbye, we love you!”

“Have a nice day, Sweetie!” Jason yelled, teasing, and Damian picked up his pace.

“Bye, Demon Brat!” Tim shouted so Damian could hear from far down the hall, practically sprinting to get away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> The students are gonna be from Gotham Academy (the comics), the Teen Titans (including Rose Wilson and Red Arrow, but not Beast Boy or Starfire), and also small oc’s where needed. The X-men are the normal X-men. 
> 
> Also, Maya and Colin come to visit or something, after kids in Xavier’s are like “you could never make friends” to Dami.
> 
> (And I'm also thinking that Roy Harper should be a mutant and come visit Dami with Jason)


End file.
